Trunks x Goten the Crossdresser (TxGtheC)
by YellDressUp
Summary: A fanfiction taking place after the end of DragonBallZ with Goten and Trunks in high school and everything changed when Trunks dared Goten to try out for the Cheerleaders in the female try out uniform. This is an AU that messes with the timeline, and ages of the characters
1. 1

\- CHAPTER 1 CHEERLEADER - It was an ordinary school day like any other, except for two students. "Come on Goten it's a dare you have to do it." Of course the 15 year old Goten, "No way Trunks i'm not doing that." and the 16 year old Trunks having one of there daily conversations. "I'll buy you any console and game you want." "Fine i'll do it." you might be confused what exactly there talking about. Trunks handed Goten an outfit, and Goten turned to the guys room and went in. A few minutes later he walked back out, in a cheerleader try out uniform. Trunks had dared Goten to go to cheerleader try outs in a female cheerleader uniform, and boy was Trunks happy it had complimented every part of Goten's body perfectly. "I hope you keep your promise Trunks." "I will." -*AT THE SCHOOL GYM* - Goten hesitated before he opened the gym door, Trunks right behind Goten as they walked in "Welcome to try ou-" she stopped when she saw who it was "Goten?" "Hi Eireeyn." Eireeyn is in the same class as Goten, and was really confused when she saw him. "Are you trying out?" "Yeeah." Goten elongated his answer out of embarrassment "I assume Trunks is watching?" "Yep." "Well you can go sit on the bleachers, Goten try out's start very soon so prepare yourself" "Okay." about 20 minutes later try out's started, and Trunks could tell Goten was trying his hardest and was even enjoying it. "Okay time to see who made the team." Eireeyn said with a great big smile, she went threw some people some left disappointed some stayed giggling and she got to him, "Goten you're i-" "Got it see ya later." "Wait until i'm finished!" "Okay." "You're in." "WAIT WHAT?!" Goten and Trunks screamed in confusion, although Goten was excited. "You're in." She said again with such glee "Okay everybody well meet back here for practice tomorrow." - *OUTSIDE SCHOOL* - "Man i didn't expect you to get in, i mean how do you feel about it Goten." "Really really happy to be honest Trunks." "Really maybe you should start wearing the female uniform." "Could we go to the game store now." "Sure Goten."


	2. 2

\- CHAPTER 2 THE KISS THE FAMILY & THE BULLY - - *CAPSULE CORP* - "AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA" This is Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans. Now of course he was laughing at Goten still in the female cheer uniform, Goten of course was uncomfortable and he showed it after all he was being stared at by Pan & Bra, and laughed at by Vegeta. Now we should know who Pan & Bra are let's start with Pan, Pan is a 8 year old girl who loves to train and fight after all her grand fathers are Hercule Satan and Son Goku she is the neise of Goten, Now Bra she is a 7 year old girly-girl who doesn't care about fighting or inventing even though her parents are Vegeta and Bulls her brother is Trunks. "AHHahaaa... Are you serious we should put you over a stove" The prince saying this causes Bulma to smack him upside his head. "AH what was that for woman?" Bulma had no response. Then Bra went up to him and said "I like his outfit" "Aww thanks Bra" Trunks said "Yeah we should get him more he looks cute in them" Bra stated Goten face was washed over with pure dread. "It does suit you uncle Goten. In fact I agree with Bulla we should get you more" Pan stated more dread over Goten's face "Bulla?" everyone asked "New nickname for Bra" Pan stated "OHHHHHHHH!" everyone once again said at the exact same time. "What do you think mom?" Bra asked Bulma "I think he should decide for himself Bra" Bulma replied. - \1 HOUR LATER/ - "Hey trunks I just realized we didn't buy any games for my console" Stated Goten "Let me find my keys first Goten" Trunks replied "Why?" asked Goten "We gotta go to the game store when it's packed if we fly someone will see us" Said Trunks. "We're going to the store now" Trunks stated "Can we come?" asked Pan "Sure" replied Trunks, so they all got into Trunks car and drove to a lady clothing/make up store but not just any the one that provides the female school uniforms "Why are we here?" asked Goten "Cause you need a new uniform Goten" Trunks replied "And new outfits" Bra said. Goten tried to get out but no use he was dragged in. - Taylors Beauty and Taylor's - "Welcome to Taylors how can I help you" "We're here for a new school uniform and to look around" Trunks said "Okay full name please" Trunks now realized he only knew Goten's first and last name but Pan did so she started giggling so Trunks lifted her up Pan knew what she had too do "Her full name is Son Yuna Goten" Trunks and Bra bursted out into laughter "Umm you're not on are list" "That's because she is a he" Pan stated once again Trunks and Bra started laughing "Ohh don't worry you're not the first guy to come in here and ask to try on clothes or have clothes tailored for them, You're just the only student to ask" She started to measure Goten, Waist, Bust, all that jazz. "We have you're size in stock" "Really?" asked Goten "Yep" she gave him the uniform and went off to find Trunks and he found him with 3 different outfits 1 was a white shirt with a pink kitty cat on it with a frilly pink skirt the next was a crop top hoodie with leggings and ballet flats all black, and the last one was a orange dress and orange heels not only that but he also had a blue belt to go around Goten's waist the heels also had blue bows on them. "Where did you get those?" Goten asked "The cute outfit and the all black outfit we're in the back the dress Pan saw it up front" Trunks replied "Of course". - *IN DRESSING ROOM* - "Do I have to try all of these on?" Said Goten trying to be as audible as possible, through the dressing room door "Yeah just start with the uniform" replied Trunks. So Goten did what Trunks said and started with the uniform, it was rather nice he felt free in the skirt, it wasn't tight it wasn't loose it was just right, he put the bow on and walked out of the dressing room. "Woah" both of the girls reacted Trunks had no words to describe how Goten looked, but he did have thoughts 'He looks so cute, this is not the way this was spoused to go, why does it feel tight downstairs, go away tightness, I'm not attracted to my best friend, it's just cause he looks surprisingly cute.' Trunks thought "I look bad don't I?" Goten asked "No not at all" Trunks replied "It really does suit you uncle Goten" Pan stated Bra nodded "Do you think I should get it?" Goten asked the girls nod "Yeah" Trunks replied, "Okay" Goten said. - \25 MINUTES LATER/ - Goten had decided to get the other outfits too, but this is only the beginning of his new wardrobe. He got back in his cheer outfit and they walked outside Trunks and Goten are talking about something with the girls in front of them and Goten and Trunks are faced in a way for the first trick in the romance book to work so Bra got an idea so she whispered into Pan's ear and Pan got a smile on her face and said quietly "I'm in" Pan walks behind Trunks and Bra behind Goten the girls harnessed their saiyan abilities and pushed them toward each other, Bra and Pan's plan succeeded Trunks and Goten fell into a kiss that lasted 11 seconds out of pure shock and Bra took a picture and uploaded it to the cloud Trunks and Goten get out of a shocking blinding state known as a surprise kiss and were both agitated "Bra you delete that photo now!" Trunks stated, she did so and didn't tell him it was uploaded to the cloud . - *CAPSULE CORP* \6:01 PM/ - "Well I have to go now Trunks" Goten said having changed from his cheer uniform into his cute outfit "Well bye dude" Trunks replied "Sorry about the whole kiss thing" Trunks said "It's okay I just didn't expect my first kiss to be another guy let alone my best friend" "That was your first kiss, Bra is so getting spanked after this, a first spanking for a first kiss" "You could probably upload that somewhere too embarrass her later" "Trust me after that I will" "Send me the link". So Goten and Pan left and Vegeta and Bulma left Bra's punishment up to Trunks, so mid flight Goten got the link and showed it to Pan and she got so scared. - *MOUNTAINS* - Goten & Pan landed in what they thought was a area where nobody was but there were Pan's father/Goten's older brother Gohan and Goten's dad Goku talking and they were surprised "Did I eat another one of those sour apples?" Gohan asked his father "I think were seeing the same thing Gohan" Goku responded "Surprise" Goten said "Goten what happened?" asked Gohan "A long day" Goten said "Let's just all go inside" Goku said and so they did. "Mom" Pan said while running toward her mother other wise known as Videl who's rocking the pigtails again "Hi sweetie" Inside was also Uub who is staying here to train under Goku and who sensed Goten just then "Hi Gote-" Uub had turned around mid sentence Videl also wanted to say hi without realizing Uub cut off she said "Hi Got-" she cut off even faster then Uub did, but then the big one Goten's mother Chi-Chi "Oh hi Goten dear dinner is almost ready so why don't yo-" she turned too her son "MY SON IS A DELINQUENT!" she yelled crying and she ran up to him and started doing her thing like saying, are you okay, who did this to you, and other stuff like that "It's okay mom" Goten said, no reaction "Don't you think you're over reacting Chi-Chi" Goku said, no response "Mom this is perfectly normal in some cultures" Gohan said, finally she stopped and fell to the floor "Really?" Chi-Chi asked "Yep" Gohan responded Chi-Chi stopped crying *ding* "Dinners done I'll get it" Videl said. They all discussed it at dinner and Videl who was sitting next to Goten gave him Lip stick Eye liner Eye shadow Foundation Concealer and Blush since there skin tone was similar so it worked. - *GOTEN'S ROOM* \1:AM/ - It's late at night and Goten couldn't get to sleep so he took out the make up Videl gave him and looked up beauty gurus on not godtube but one of the mortaltubes called Visshelll and he found a guy named TommyTennyson and followed his tutorial he looked in the mirror and surprised himself 'I look like a cute girl' he thought to himself and he was not kidding 'I wonder if Trunks would let me sleep over' said Goten in his head do he checked his phone it was dead and he knew if he tried the downstairs phone it would be too loud so he started packing his bag with all his stuff that he would need too stay the night and when he was all done he was about too open his windows when "Where are you going?" Uub asked "I bet he's going to see Trunks" Pan said Goten turned around to see Uub carrying Pan on his shoulders he also saw he forgot to close his door "So why are you guys up?" Goten asked "Pan wanted water" Uub explained the girl nodded since she isn't tall enough to reach the cabbienents the water button on the fridge or the sink itself and there's no bottled water she had to get someone tall enough and Uub was awake trying to figure out his new phone "Ahh ok" Goten replied "Is that make up?" Uub asked "Mom gave it to him during dinner" Pan stated "Snitch" Goten said and Pan responded by sticking her tounge out at Goten "Yell see you tomorrow I guess Goten" Uub said "Also uncle Goten, Trunks likes pigtails" Pan said then Goten's face went so red that his neck went red, but after they left his door he took some hair ties and gave himself pigtails 'I look cuter than before' Goten said in his head he put his backpack back on and flew out the window. - *TRUNKS ROOM BALCONY* - Goten landed on Trunks balcony and didn't see him inside so he let himself in he sat on the bed and clapped on came dim lights he sat there and took out his charger from his backpack and started to charge his phone then out came Trunks from his bathroom hair and feet wet in a pair of not briefs and not in trunks either but in a male thong and holding a towel then Trunks sees Goten and as fastly as he can he tries too wrap the towel around himself but gives up then Goten who's laying on the bed looking at his phone sees him and sits up and crosses his legs not too mention look away and closes his eyes "Get dressed please" Goten says "Yeah" Trunks replied and got dressed Goten opened his eyes and looked at trunks still no shirt on but a pair shorts has suddenly appeared Trunks of course catches Goten's eyes on his abs "Like what you see" Trunks asked sarcastically of course Goten gets flustered and looks away "Is it okay if I stay the night?" Goten asked "Does a kitten mew" Trunks asked sarcastically again "Good" Goten said and clapped and off go the dim lights and Goten lays down and so does Trunks facing the back of Goten's head. - \3:27 AM/ - Trunks woke up in the middle of the night and finally realized Goten had pigtails 'Did he do that just for me' Trunks thought, Trunks then took a good look at Goten's ass 'I wonder if he went all the way?' Trunks thought and lifted his skirt to see panties frilly white panties 'hmm' Trunks thought then Goten turned around still asleep and then Trunks realized he was wearing makeup so Trunks got up and checked his bag only too see no makeup wipes but all of Goten's new makeup 'looks like it's time for the store'. - \5:34 AM/ - Goten woke up and saw what time it was and saw a note that was left for him that read ¡Goten late last night I saw your makeup and bought makeup wipes;P.S. Don't fall asleep in makeup.¡ 'Perfect' Goten thought and went for his bag got changed put on deodorant wiped off his makeup and re did it not in that order Trunks got out of the shower and fully clothed out of the bathroom Goten re did his pigtails and they got down stairs for breakfast they ate quickly and got out of there fast with their backpacks and walked to school. - *SCHOOL* \6:58 AM/ - Trunks and Goten waited outside when all of a sudden "Hey look the most popular guy in school is hanging out with a fag" Riko said "What do you want reakking" Trunks said hoping he go away since they can't use there power in public places "Ohhhh targets" said the reakking and when he said it 2 of his lackeys show up and arm lock Goten Trunks then turns around only too get punched in the back of the head then Riko being big enough holds Trunks in between his arm and his nasty smelly armpit and took him and Goten inside in front of the locker rooms and pulls out the key and unlocks the guys locker room first and throws Trunks in and locks the door then he unlocked the female locker room door and put the key back in his pocket he then grabbed Goten like he did Trunks and threw him in and locked it too. - \3:57 PM/ - It's after school and its time for cheerleaders too change for practice they were missing Goten but that's okay he can still show up to other practices, all was fine and dandy till they tried to get into the locker room and had too ask the coach to go and open it and she did and flooded in and noticed a girl with black hair put into pigtails looking down into her knees of course Eireeyn is the one who walks up to her she looks up "Gotten!?" Eireeyn was so confused "Who did this too you?" Eireeyn asked "Riko Teearrieyamaah" Goten said then he hugged Eireeyn "He also locked Trunks in the boys locker room" Goten said Eireeyn nods and looks behind her "Coach Riko Teearrieyamaah locked Trunks in the boys locker room!" Eireeyn said so the coach unlocks the boys room and out comes Trunks. "Cheerleading practice was great Eireeyn" Goten said "No kidding Goten" Eireeyn said "Hey see you later Eireeyn" Goten says then runs off with Trunks out of the school "WAIT!" Eireeyn said chasing after them they get outside seconds before she does and then she sees them flying as they head home.


	3. 3

p style="text-align: left;"- CHAPTER 3 THE MEMORY - - THE SON FAMILY HOUSEHOLD - It was a late time at Goten's home peaceful quiet, Goten had gotten reprimanded about the makeup until videl confessed that she gave it to him but all was peaceful and quiet now that it's time to sleep Goten thought about sleeping at capsule Corp again but his mother was already upset that he snuck out last night so he decided not to so there he laid on his bed trying too get to sleep, then finally it happened. - \13 YEARS AGO/ But yet a dream - It was a pleasant day for the Z fighters they were all at Master Roshi's house aka the kame house Goten was 3 and watching the Z fighters well fight he noticed as Krillin thought about something of course he was thinking of a contest as the Z fighters often performed contests and the loser was forced too be embarrassed Krillin thought of the most perfect idea and asked Master Roshi about he agreed "Listen up guys." Krillin got the rest of the Z fighters attention "We are going to do a contest of speed and sight, we're going to find a forest and Master Roshi is going too wright his signature on rocks and throw them in, the last one to bring the rock back has too dress in the most girly outfit possible." Krillin stated he knew that everyone would except it that's just how the Z fighters are with exclusion of Vegeta and Piccolo. They all excepted and they quickly flew off with Master Roshi's rocks Chi Chi and Bulma allowed them too so that was cool of them Master Roshi took bets and they said the fourteen year old Gohan would win easily one by one the Z fighters came back 1st Tien then Krillin then Yamcha then last Gohan who realized he was going too fast in order to find his stone so the Z fighters went shopping except for Master Roshi who stayed behind for obvious reasons. They returned with an outfit and Gohan went inside too change, once he came out he was in a long sleeve shirt that had bat sleeves you know the ones and a purple skirt in fact the entire thing looked like his demon gi it even had a red belt he had makeup on and the Z fighters thought his hair already looked like a pixe cut and left it alone the rules of the challenges that the Z fighters make are you need multiple copys of one photo that you need too frame in your house and 2 the punishments last a month once Goten saw his brother in that outfit he laughed so hard heck Gohan even had thigh high socks on with ugg boots and every time Gohan tried too train his skirt went up revealing his new panties. Goten woke up at 9:17 and went looking for the picture luckily it was Saturday./p 


	4. 4

\- CHAPTER 4 THE PICTURE - - THE SON FAMILY HOUSEHOLD - Searching searching searching it was now 1:28 PM and Goten was tired out from all the searching nobody else knew what he was looking for and it was pretty strange where could it be then a thought entered his head Gohan and Videl used to live at Videl's dad's house Mr. Satan he might be the key to knowing the truth so he went to Mr. Satan. - SATAN MANSION - "A picture?" Mr. Satan asked "Right a picture that I need" Goten responded Mr. Satan was always an odd ball but it didn't weaken his strength well for a human he was really tough close too Master Roshi in power level "Well you could check the attic that's where I keep most photos guests brought over but never took back, it should be in the box marked family photos" Hercule said Goten shook his head and went up there, so many boxes so many boxes, so he started to look through them and eventually called Trunks to help him and Mr. Satan looking looking looking nothing nothing nothing "Is it possible you just had a dream Goten?" Mr. Satan asked "No Mr. Satan I know what Goten is talking about" Trunks redponded, they tried for two hours and they hit the last box but alas nothing yet again so they went looking looking all over they asked their friends about it and two of them remembered Master Roshi and Krillin and they came along too, hours and hours of searching basements and atics but nothing it was nearing the end of the day and Goten needed to get home he said bye for now to his friends and went home. - THE SON FAMILY HOUSEHOLD - it was dark the household had dinner and Goten looked at the shelf above the fire place and noticed something weird a brick out of place Goten walked over and took it out well took three out and well there were three pictures one of Gohan crossdressing one of Gohan getting a wedgie and one of Gohan getting spanked Goten didn't care about the other two and only cared for the one of Gohan crossdressing Goten didn't know why he was infatuated with it he just knew it gave him comfort in a way but also blackmail. #-# SOMEWHERE IN SPACE #-# "Peypoh where's the closest planet with intelligence life?" ? Asked "Very close Lord Covanax it's a planet called Tera it appears, wait it's actually called E-arf sir" Peypoh responded "How much life?" ? Asked "7.5 billion people" Peypoh says "Hahahaha hahahaha hahahaha hah set a course for this Tera planet".


	5. 5

\- CHAPTER 5 CONFRONTING - - NIGHT CRYSTAL HIGH - It was the beginning of a fun day Goten and Trunks are walking to school a little less early this time when they make it there (not to surprising) they make it to there free period yep they have a free period in this school instead if lunch but most people eat lunch anyways, they talk a bit before Eireeyn snags them away and stops " Ow Eireeyn you're pinching too hard" Trunks states "Well I need to talk to you" Eireeyn says letting go of his and Goten's ear "And you couldn't have done it normally?" Goten asked "This is a private manner" Eireeyn states the two boys expressions changed too confused "I have a question to ask you" "What is it?" Trunks asked "Can you guys fly?" Eireeyn asked then their facial expressions turned from confused to concerned "Oh my god you can!" Eireeyn blurted out in an excited voice with out thinking which made it kinda loud then she started to freak out her friends could fly what else could they do so with the little time she had she sat them down and asked things like can you run fast? do you have super strength? can you shoot lasers? all really close questions so they told her everything starting from pride aliens that love fighting to Night Crystal Highschool really fast and really exciting. \4:01 PM/ It was after school and time for some cheer leading to happen Eireeyn promised to keep their secret unless anyone else saw them then she'd tell them and only them, but today the basketball team was going to watch them cheer lead and that thought scared Goten you know the guy with a mini skirt crop top and makeup on yeah a good reason to be scared when the cheer leaders got out of the changing rooms the basketball players were there and Goten was always in the back of the cheer line with Trunks beside him but today the Basketball team was behind Goten and the guy right behind him who's name is ferren hightin smack his butt hard for comedy and flirtation causing Goten too yelp out of pain (_) and blush the entire basketball team started to laugh and Trunks couldn't keep it in and started to laugh too causing the cheer team to hold up for them "Trunks why are you laughing!" Goten unhappily yelled "I'm not laughing at you Goten at laughing at them!" Trunks stated making the basketball team unhappy "What's that supposed to mean?" Ferren asked "You know he's a guy right?" Trunks asked him jokingly "Ahhhhh Trap!" Ferren yelled at him his team laughed him not so much "Trap?" Goten didn't understand "Do you understand stand Goten?" Trunks asked "No" Goten said "It sounded mean though" Goten also said "It means someone who-" "Can I tell him" Someone interrupting Trunks that person was Runo the smart cheer leader "Uhh sure Runo" Trunks said "A trap is someone who dresses in the opposite genders clothing for attention or own personal gain" Runo explained "So how am I a trap?" Goten asked "Ferren thinks you want to trick him into going on a date with you" Runo explained again "Ohhhhhh, well all I want to do is train to be strong agile and have a fun time doing it, my clothes have nothing to do with that" Goten stated. - OUTSIDE SCHOOL - after cheerleading Trunks Goten and Eireeyn meet a new kid who watched the cheerleaders the coaches son Jake well step son who is a transfer who also saw Goten and Trunks fly away "Woah all that happened that's so cool" Jake said Jake is also half Irish who's always admired seeing the fights of the martial arts tournament "That was you guys wow" Jake said in whimsy him and Eireeyn both asked to be trained in martial arts Ki. - SOMEWHERE IN SPACE - "Peypoh how far are we from planet Tera" ? asked "About 2 Tera weeks away lord Covanax" Peypoh responded "And what does that convert to?" ? asked "About a week of are time lord Covanax" Peypoh responded again "Good"


	6. Index 1

\- CHARACTER INDEX 1 - Eireeyn 15 years of age Hair black long Eyes green Race half Hispanic half Asian Personality Sweet Friendly Commanding Extroverted;Runo 16 years of age Hair steel long Eyes steel Race Asian Personality Smart Funny Awkward Introverted;Jake 15 years of age Hair dark red short Eyes red Race half Euroupian half Asian Personality Ambitious Sweet Talkative Extroverted.


	7. 6

\- CHAPTER 6 THE RUNO - - CAPSULE CORP BACKYARD - "And this is our backyard" Trunks said impressing Jake "You done bragging now" Eireeyn said sarcastically Trunks just gave her a look while Goten chuckled Jake also chuckled but not as long "Ahhh Trunks! who are your new friends?" Bulma asked Trunks gave her an intense scared look before Goten came in and said "This is Eireeyn my captain, and, Jake an actual new friend, they kind of, know, everything" Goten was trying to be soft with his delivery which worked out. She showed them a training area outside which Goku and Vegeta are fighting in, it was dome, a soundproof dome but that doesn't mean Vegeta and Goku can't see out of it and vice versa for the kids, Vegeta and Goku stopped and came down and out of the dome nicknamed barrier "Who are they?" Vegeta asked coldly "They are Trunks friends" Bulma told the prince "Okay but what are they doing here watching us fight" the prince asked "They know Vegeta" Bulma said "Wow they know?" Goku asked Bulma responded to him by shaking her head up and down "What did you do!?" Vegeta screamingly asked "They kinda saw us fly home from school, and we told them" Trunks said "You deliberately told them boy!" Vegeta said grinding his teeth "Well yeah" Trunks responded Vegeta growled at his son before "Fine boy just teach so that they can at least keep up" Vegeta said before walking over to a chair and sitting down, everyone got into training gear Trunks into his gi Jake and Eireeyn into gym clothes and Goten into his dress gi "Hahahaha that's hilarious!" Vegeta once again laughing at Goten before Bulma knocked him upside his head "What was that for woman!?" Vegeta screamed and asked like he oftenly does "I like it Goten I think it adds character" Bulma and Runo say at the exact same time (wait Runo let me read the script) [No need to] (Ahh what are you doing here) [Never mind that right there on page 2] (Oh there you are, ohh this makes sense) "RUNO!" Goten Trunks and Eireeyn all scream "Yep it's me" "But how? But why?" Trunks asked "Ohh, I followed you, and, I heard both conversations" "Ohh great you know to" the prince asked "Yep" Runo responded "Then let's see your training outfit" Goku said "Don't have one" "Huh but how are you going to train? you shouldn't do it in your normal clothes" Goku asked "I was never going to train I'm a scientist I'm going to be on the sidelines of battle with my inventions" Runo said without a breath in between any word "Well it's about time Bulma had a pupil" Whis said "Where did you come from?" Jake asked "More important question Jake who are they?" Eireeyn said "Nope most important question Eireeyn is how did they do that, give me all the details" Runo said not really asking but sure give it to her "Hmm what an interesting yet incredibly annoying being, hmm, Bulma what race is she" Beerus asked [Address me by my title before I destroy you] God of Destruction Lord Beerus asked "Human what else does she look like?" Bulma asked "Several other paled skin bipedal races with steel hair" Beerus retorted. They all ate and talked and now training can begin


	8. 7

\- CHAPTER 7 THE SIGN - Trunks and Goten were done training with Jake and, Eireeyn, they taught them Flying and, Ki blasts "Ummm okay let's try to do this every other saturday, if we can" Trunks said "That's fine with me" Eireeyn responded and Jake shook his head yes, they stepped outside of the dome annnd, Bulma clapped but, Vegeta snarled "You still have a lot of work to do if you actually want to fight" Vegeta said very quick and Runo gave him a confused look but didn't say anything, alas hours later Jake and Eireeyn went home, but Runo didn't, Bulma introduced the idea of a game, the happy memory game "The rules are, their is one judge, and the other players recite their happiest memories, the person with the most points win" Bulma explained "What in it for me?" Beerus asked "I'll make a giant meal if you join" Bulma responded "Fine". They begin the game with seven players Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Goku, Runo, and Beerus, not to mention the judge Whis "Oldest goes first" Bulma said "Alright" Beerus said and took a loooooong pause "Finding this planet" Beerus said "Alright, 3 points Lord Beerus" then Bulma goes "6 points" then Vegeta "6 points" then Trunks "5 points" Runo next "4 points" and then Goten "Ummmm let's see" Goten said pausing thinking he's has to beat 6 points, but then a certain recent memory flashed in his mind, and then nobody could feel his ki, like it dropped to zero, his hair flashed orange, but Whis scanned his memory through his staff knocking Goten out of concentration, he looked at Whis, and Whis looked at his memory, seeing something truly amazing, "Goten you get 8 points" "What!" Bulma and Beerus yelled "Whis what was that memory" Beerus asked "I'll show you when we get home".


	9. 8

\- CHAPTER 8 THEIR HERE - - AFTER THE TWO WEEK PERIOD - After the training for that saturday Goten leaves capsule corp, and goes to Taylor's beauty and taylor's, to get more, outfits, since he got his allowance, he picked some makeup wipes skirts eyeshadow and clip on hair extensions, in the color jet black, ohh and UGG boots and birkenstocks. When he gets out of the store he goes back to capsule corp, he can't leave Pan there, Goten thinks about how crazy these past two and a half weeks have been 'Man it all started with a dare, but I really like it, for some reason'. - CAPSULE CORPORATION - Goten goes in side to see everyone, surprised Goten asks Videl about it " Hey what's going on?" "Oh umm Bulma invited us for dinner" "Kay" Videl snickers at Goten's use of *Kay*, annnd Goten gives her a look, "Hey where's Trunks?" "The girls said they were going to find him and your friends upstairs" "Kay" Videl and Goten repeat the process, Goten sneaks up stairs quickly, nobody noticing focusing on activities. Goten gets upstairs and goes into Trunks room, bag still in hand, Goten immediately notices Pan talking to Eireeyn and Bra beating Jake in a fighting game with Trunks cheering her on, "Hi guys" "Hi Goten" everyone says, Pan and Eireeyn notice a very notable bag in Goten's hand "Yess you got more" Pan says "So what you got Goten" Eireeyn beems, Trunks and Bra look over Jake not noticing anything "Oh yeah Goten what did you get" Trunks blurts out, Goten gets flustered, "Fashion show!" Bra yells breaking Jake of his concentration. So they start a fashion show until Bulma comes in, "Dinner time" Bulma says eyes fully open staring at Goten not phased. They go downstairs and eat dinner but, "Huh" Whis goes "What Whis?" Beerus asks "Better prepare for a fight" Whis says "What?" Bulma asks "Get your uniforms on were heading to a desert", everyone gets up getting ready for a battle, say for Whis Beerus Goku and Vegeta. Everyone got ready Vegeta resisting to laugh when looking at Goten. Whis transports them to where they need to be. - RANDOM DESERT - "Here we are, just wait a while" Whis says /1:hour later\"Okay everyone, it's time" Whis says "Their here" Beerus says as the ship starts to land.


	10. 9

\- SOMEWHERE IN SPACE OVER 200 YEARS AGO - "Lord Beerus, there's someone destroying every planet on the east side of the universe" Whis said.

"Good, my job is being done and, I can continue with my nap" Beerus responded coldly.

"But my lord, they have destroyed planet Geave" Whis said.

"Ugh, Fine bring me to him" Beerus responded one final time.

-CHAPTER 9 COVANAX THE CONQUEROR - - SOMEWHERE ON THE EAST SIDE OF THE UNIVERSE - "Where is he Whis?" Beerus asked calmly.

"Close, Lord Beerus" Whis responded calmly.

"Who, steps on Lord Covanax's ship?" asked a pale yellow colored alien with four arms.

"And, who are you?" Beerus asked irritated.

"Pinnoh, captain of the great Covanax's ship" Pinnoh said

"And who is Covanax?" Beerus asked

"The new lord of the universe" awnsered an 8 foot tall dark blue skin person with rocky skin.

"You must be Covanax" Whis says politely.

"Who's asking?" The person asked.

"God of Destruction Lord Beerus" Beerus saying his full title.

"Very well, I am Lord Covanax" Covanax responds.

\- 200 YEARS LATER, ON EARTH

\- "Their here" Beerus says, as familiar ship lands in front of him.

There landed a disk shaped ship with a crown and 16 legs, painted a forest green and jet black.

It proceeded to open, and out came, a bright orange alien with four arms.

Followed by, a red 6 foot tall lady with an afro,a white 6 foot tall pearl white shining bald man in robes, and a small dark brown almost black bug about 11 inches in length.

And followed by them, an 8 foot tall, rough dark blue skinned, royally armored, man.

"Beerus"

"Covanax"

Beerus and Covanax greeted each other, blank expressions from both ends.

"Tell me do you plan on destroying this planet?" Beerus asked.

"Yes" Covanax responded.

"That's a shame, could've sworn I told you to stick to the east, side of the universe, Covanax" Beerus warning him.

"Then come get me, kitty" Covanax mocked.

"Well be it then" Beerus gave up on warnings.

Beerus quickly took out the red woman.

"Nova!" Covanax said in shock.

Then Beerus took out the shining man.

"Sterling no!" Covanax once again in shock.

And lastly Beerus took out the bug with a quick hakai.

"Torite!" Covanax says.

"That's what happens to people, who don't listen to, God's!" Beerus says as serious as ever.

"Oh what, is a big bad emperor quakeing" Eireeyn teases.

"Puny girl!" Peypoh the only one left with Covanax says, rushing to attack Eireeyn.

"I'll leave Covanax and his new pet, I mean captain to the rest of you" Beerus says.

"Goten?" Whis asks to get the boys attention.

"Yes Whis?" Goten asks the angel.

"We're going to need you" Whis springs on the boy.

"Wait wha-" Goten is taken before finishing his sentence.

"Damn you Beerus, I'll kill you, but first I'll kill this planet" Covanax says.

"Get, ready" Piccolo says, as Covanax rushes out to fight.

Covanax first attacks Piccolo, before, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks come in.

"Focus on the other one!" Trunks shouts out to the rest of them.

Covanax blasts the four of them off of him, and takes control of the situation, and with a powerful move teleports almost everyone, leaving, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Eireeyn, Jake, Runo, and Bulma.

"This numbers you quite a bit" Covanax says, Mockingly.

"With, Peypoh theres no chance you can beat me" Covanax says.

\- BEERUS'S PLANET - "Woah" Goten screams as he falls.

"That's the fastest you've ever moved Whis" Beerus says.

Whis offers a hand to Goten, Goten takes and gets up, "Where are we?" Goten says.

"My planet, and we're here to teach you a new form" Beerus says.

"A new, WHAT?" Goten screams, "A new form" Whis states.

"L-Like, super saiyan god?" Goten innocently asks.

"If we are correct it should be better" Whis states.

"O-Okay then teach me" Goten says.

"Very well then let's get started" Whis states.

And with 2 taps of Whis's staff, they start.

\- Please Review -


	11. 10

\- Please Review -

-CHAPTER 10 THE FORM -

AN HOUR LATER ON EARTH -

Krillin & Piccolo rushed in and were taken down.

Goku Gohan & Vegeta rush in and start to put up a fight, but get thrown down to the ground.

Trunks Jake & Eireeyn are the last ones standing.

AN HOUR LATER ON BEERUS'S PLANET -

'Just focus on happy things Goten, puppies kittens cheerleading family, Trunks.' Goten thinks to himself while meditating.

Suddenly his hair becomes more curly, and it starts to glow orange.

'Trunks, why does his name give me so much joy?' Goten thinks 'It can't be because of the kiss right, right?' Goten thinks deeply.

"Keep going Goten, your hair is changing again!" Whis stated excitedly, "It's a little hard to concentrate on joyful things, when you're saying something every minute." Goten replied unexpectedly.

'I guess I need to figure things out later.' 'Trunks every time I think about you I get a warm feeling in my chest, I can't think about life without you, Trunks you're amazing.'

"You know, Goten food always make us happy." Whis says.

In deep focus Goten's hair becomes less generic down spikes, and more loose and flowy curled spikes, this getting Whis's and Beerus's attention was called out, "It's working." Beerus calls out.

In deeper focus, water starts to rise up, it changes to a more golden orange hue, and it starts to dance.

The water evaporates into beautiful orange clouds, they start to surround Goten and completely cover him.

ON EARTH

"Insignificant worms!" Covanax screams at Trunks while kneeing him in his stomach over and over.

'Goten where are you, we need help.' Trunks was in deep thoughts, of course that is not to say he didn't feel every bit of pain that came with every connection.

"I'm done with this planet." Covanax says as he throws Trunks to the ground.

*FEZEEW*

"Go-ten" Trunks said through blood. "TRUNKS!" Goten yelled in shock.

"Beerus who is the brat?" Covanax asked. "This is your worst nightmare Covanax." Beerus responded. "Healing now my lord." Whis does heal Trunks.

"Goten where were you?" Trunks asks. Goten looks around and sees Jake and Eireeyn injured and unconscious, he sees his brother and their dads along with Krillin and Piccolo,"Whis heal them too" Goten says. "Right away." Whis says and does.

"Trunks I'm sorry." Goten says. "Sorry about wha-" Trunks was cut off by a kiss, he was surprised but let it happen. Goten glowed, litterly glowed, orange that is, he pulled away and allowed Trunks to see.

"Goten!" Trunks was startled, "I call it Sparking Joy." Goten happily states.

Everyone saw this, Gohan thought what Chi Chi would think, Jake and Eireeyn were amazed, Krillin and Piccolo were confused, Goku didn't understand what happened at all and blinked, and Vegeta screamed "NO!, Kakarot why did your son kiss mine!" "Kissing?, oh you mean where people touch lips and tounges to show love?" He asked "YES!" Vegeta replied, "Well I thought best friends loved each other?", "Not like that!" Everyone screamed.

"Well kissing a side, we have a battle to win." Beerus stated. "Or lose." Covanax stated confidently.

\- Please Review -


	12. 11

\- Please Review -

-CHAPTER 11 THE LOVE -

ON EARTH -

"Come at me then, I'll give you a free hit." Covanax acting cocky points at his chest. "Right here!" Covanax gets louder.

"I'll do you one better." Goten stated in happiest voice he's ever had. "Oh, then do it!" Covanax getting a little annoyed by Goten says, grinding his teeth in the process.

Quickly Goten rushes in and slugs Covanax in the face, and sends him flying through his ship, leaving a trail of blood.

"Wow." Trunks surprised by the strength of Goten's new transformation says. "What Trunks you turned on?" Eireeyn says jokingly. "What no!" Trunks lying to himself.

"You better not be boy!" Vegeta says his pride still hurting.

"You're gonna regret that, child!" Covanax says loudly from across the rocky area. He flies in and tries to punch Goten in the face back, but Goten blocks him with his arm, and takes a selfie with his tongue out.

"Should I post that?" Goten asks sarcastically. "You brat just you wait!" Covanax says frustrated, he backs up and screams.

HE SCREAMS FOR AWHILE

"Ahhhhhhh, THIS IS IT YOU WILL ALL SEE MY ULTIMATE FORM!" Covanax states. "Frieza knock off." Goten says.

He transforms, he becomes taller almost 11ft, giant wings, three tails, and two giant horns.

"Wow, original." Goten says and yawns and rolls his eyes. "You'll regret your words, Peypoh put up the dome." "Y-Yes s-sir!" Peypoh responds scared. Suddenly a barrier is put up holding, Covanax, Goten, Peypoh, and Trunks.

They start to go at it, while Trunks and Peypoh watch. [So is everyone else!] (Yes Runo, everyone is watching Goten and Covanax.)

Suddenly Covanax gets the advantage. "Well I guess I should deal with you Violety!" Peypoh says confidently. "Oh really let's do this, cause I have a lot a things keeping me going, one is the I feel for friends, family, and that boy up there!" Trunks states 'Goten I love you man let's defeat these guys as a team' Trunks thought.

Goten is thrown down, and Covanax lands. "Trunks." Goten says to get his attention "If we don't make it out, I want you to know I love." "I love you too Goten, so let's fight till we drop dead, TOGETHER!" Trunks screaming the last part.

Suddenly his hair turns green, he starts to fly, water rises up turns a forest green color and evaporates into green clouds. "I love you so much." Trunks says surprisingly softly while he tears up.

"I hope you enjoy my Glowing Heart." Trunks says, in a very cocky way. "You can't be serious!" Vegeta and Covanax say.

"OH SHIT, LORD COVANAX HELP!" Peypoh says, before being shot down by trunks. "Emotional, doesn't always mean sad." Trunks says. Goten stands up turns around to the wall of the barrier, and he punches it. "Come on guys joy in!" Goten says in a very happy yet slightly creepy voice.

(Hi YellDressUp here, sorry for the hiatus between chapter nine and ten, and sorry for this incredibly short chapter, I want to do different things but TxGtheC is the most important thing right now, I want to finish this saga quick cause I'm tired of Covanax but this fanfic will always be important to me, thanks for reading this far I will continue soon.) And don't forget,

\- Please Review. -


	13. Index 2

Glowing Heart;(For) Trunks;(Strengths) Greatly enhances speed, ki control, and emotions;(Weaknesses) touching anything not already touching the users body pains the user, greatly enhances emotions;(Color) Green.


	14. 12

\- Please Review -

-CHAPTER 12 THE FUSION -

ON EARTH A COUPLE HOURS LATER -

The others have returned to battle scene, after being forgotten for a bit. "Quickly!" Gohan yells, as he flies in with Videl to hit Covanax. But sadly there blocked by him.

"You just don't know when to give UP!" Covanax is infuriated by these insignificant worms, to think that he had to transform for these insects. Quickly Covanax throws the lovers away, in one swift move.

He feels energy come behind him, and then in front of him. He looks up to see Uub & Krillin, he then turns around and sees Goku & Vegeta.

10 MINUTES EARLIER

"So we need you guys to distract him, while me and Trunks fuse" Goten was explaining a plan to Goku Gohan Videl Vegeta Piccolo Krillin and Uub. "Do you still know how to do it?" Piccolo asked, "UMMM?" Goten and Trunks look at each other.

"Clearly not." Vegeta responds to them, "Then I'll reteach you." Piccolo says, "Alright!" Goten & Trunks went.

"But you two need to be quiet." Says Piccolo. The boys just shook their heads yes.

20 MINUTES LATER BEHIND A ROCK

"Alright let's go with the first try." Piccolo urging them to hurry.

"FUS-" "ION-" "HA!" Trunks and Goten go although, Trunks hadn't extended any fingers.

"Haha, I'm super Tren!" Said the fat version of Trunks and Goten's fusion, Tren. "You failed, we have to try again!" Piccolo says irritated as all hell. "Ahhh maaaan." Tren responds.

30 MINUTES LATER

"FUS-" "ION-" "HA!" This time Goten didn't match Trunks perfect 90 degree angle.

"Alright let's go Truneks." "Again!"

10 MINUTES LATER IN THE BATTLE

"Candy beam!" Uub shouts, the attack hits Covanax's arm, it then bounces back at Uub and it hits him, thankfully he desipates the blast.

"Kame!" Krillin screams, "Hame!" Gohan screams, "Ha!" Goku screams. They all launch there respective blasts, Uub even throws a kamehameha wave of his own.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta screams and launches the never final flash. "Shut, UUUUUUPPPPPPPP!" Covanax screams, it launches all the blasts into the air.

"The battle isn't going well my lord." Whis says. "That's nothing to worry about, if they fail I'll hakai him myself." Says the lazy powerhouse Beerus.

25 MINUTES LATER BEHIND THE ROCK

"One more try you two!" "YES MR. PICCOLO SIR!" They respond. "FUS-" "ION-" "HA!" "YES PERFECT FORM YOU TWO!".

"Yeah I already know I'm pretty perfect." Says Gotenks. "I forgot how annoying you two are together." Says Piccolo

"W-What, I was just joking!" Gotenks says looking kinda hurt. "Looks like teenage insurcurity has taken over Gotenks, but it'll have to do." Piccolo points out.

"Just a second, I wanna see if I can mix Glowing Heart & Sparking Joy." "Make it quick!" Piccolo says more irritated than before.

'Trunks I love being Gotenks with you.' 'So do I Goten.' 'Looks like I need a room to my self, just me Gotenks' their thought process had finally fused. His hair became curly on the sides, and spikey in the purple line.

The sides became green, and the jagged line became orange. Green and orange smoke rise around Gotenks.

"I call this Mixed Shockrah." Gotenks says "Okay let's go then." "Yes sir!".

\- Please Review -


	15. 13

\- Please Review -

-CHAPTER 13 THE FINAL BATTLE OF LORD COVANAX -

"Down you go." Says Covanax throwing Goku to the ground. "This planet is pitiful, throwing you're strongest fighters away so weaklings like you may die for them." Covanax was done with all of this, raising one hand he says "One planet made me fight, this planet doesn't deserve life.".

Although he thought he was alone, someone rises up. "I hate self righteous bastards like you." Covanax quickly looks down where the voice came from. "I mean, I'm a highschool cheerleader captain, I don't allow petty girls like you into the squad, I can see that you're nothing to worry about." Eireeyn stood there, bloody and beaten, looking confident.

"What makes you better than ME! a contender for God of Destruction, you are nothing, a worm, no the dirt they feed upon." "Well I can distract pretty well." She says sticking her tongue out, making Covanax confused until the sound of something pretty awesome.

"Ultra, Ghost, Kamikaze, Barrage!" "What th-" Covanax was cut off by a ghost, in his face as he turned around, and then.

*KABOOM, KABOOM, KABOOM, KABOOM, KABOOM, KABOOM, KABOOM, KABOOM, KABOOM, KAAAABOOOOM!"

A barrage of ghosts exploded, on Covanax. "Guess you weren't expecting such an awesome face, right Covanax?" Said the alustrous Gotenks, looking cool, cute, & cocky as always.

"YOU LITTLE SPECK OF USELESS DUST!" Covanax screams, as he goes in for the punch, which goes through Gotenks. "W-WHAT!?" "Energy chains!" Jake screams, as chain links sprout from the ground, attach around Covanax, and drag him down to the ground.

"Galactic Donut!" Screams Gotenks, a ring wrapping around Covanax's arms & chest. "HOW, HOW IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" "You need to learn how to shut up." So says Jake.

"I'll make him shut up." Eireeyn cracking her knuckles. "PLASMA PUNCH!" She screams hitting him in the jaw.

*CRACK*

"Holy shit, did I just?" Eireeyn questioned her own strength before, Covanax started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Gotenks was curious.

"You, don't know what you just did." They looked at him. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Covanax screams, breaking the chains, breaking the donut and pushing the three back.

He begins to grow, and elongate, growing needle like insectoid legs, with a much larger second pair of bug wings appearing from his back.

'Finally I have it!' "Special Beam Canon!" Piccolo shouts, and shoots, his beam that is, straight through Covanax's head.

"WHIS NOW HEAL EVERYONE!" Piccolo shouts to Whis. "Very well then." Two taps of his staff wakes everyone up again. "Good job Whis." says Beerus, "I often do a good job Lord Beerus.".

"W-What the hell is that thing?!" Shouts Videl. "That is the true Covanax." Beerus says. "And soon I will be the only one on this planet!" Covanax angrily says.

"No but you will be a disturbing statement piece!" "Cocky as ever Gotenks." Piccolo says.

Everyone charges at Covanax, except for the gods, but a lot of energy was consumed by Gotenks and he quickly turned back into Trunks & Goten. "Shit, shit, shit we were supposed to kill him!" Goten panics. "Dude calm down, we have to get t-" "I heard you, have these." Says the G.o.D. holding up "Jewelry?" Goten & Trunks say in a confused unison.

"There potara fusion earrings. " So says Whis. "These are the earrings of Kaioshin, they allow you to fuse longer than fifteen minutes, while your forms are active."

"Like how long?" Goten asks, "About 25 minutes more." Says Whis. "Awesome what do we have to do?". "Put these earrings on opposite ears." "Then form Truten!" Both boys say excitedly.

"I call right ear!" Says trunks.

2 MINUTES LATER

Goku lands a punch straight to the, Vegeta straight to the chin. Everyone is rushing and landing hits on Covanax.

"Everyone let's work together, and combine are blasts." Says ? "Who said that?" Gohan asks looking up to see a mysterious figure wearing a Teal & Orange dress, with long hair with little pigtails the same colours of the dress/gi. "Is, that?" Videl starts.

"The name is, Truten, or Tren for short, the real one." "I cannot believe this is happening." Says Vegeta knowing his son is that effeminate fusion.

They rose up, except Jake so he could keep Covanax from moving with his energy chains.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"MASENKO!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"CANDY BEAM!"

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANON!"

"GALACTIC, KAME, WAVE!"

And many more

"NOOOOOO! NOOOO! NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Covanax screams turning into nothing but dust.

"Goodbye Covanax, you won't be missed." So says Beerus.

ABOUT 35 MINUTES LATER

"Ok, ok but like what are you two?" Asks Jake, Trunks just looks over, sees his father giving a look that says, 'Yes, do tell us what you two are.'.

"Well were." Goten looks at Trunks then back at Jake & Eireeyn, "Well we ar-" "You are going to be nothing soon!". Everyone looks to see who said that. "Thats right Peypoh, me, is still alive. And trust me I'm pissed, I will avenge lor-" "Hakai!" Beerus says in a calm anger erasing Peypoh from current existence.

2 MONTHS LATER

"Hurry up uncle Goten, or were gonna leave without you!" Pan screamed for Goten to hurry, so that she Uub and Goten could go to future uncle Trunks place aka Capsule Corp. "I'm going as fast as I can." Goten says running down the stairs, in a light blue shirt overalls and a denim cap, turned of course. His hair had grown to a pretty long length, so he put it in medium sized pigtails.

"Do I look cute?" He asks making minor adjustments to his outfit. "Yes uncle Goten, Trunks will adore your outfit." Pan says poking fun at the fact he always gets more dressed up for Trunks.

"Shouldn't we just go?" Asks the small village boy, "Yes!" Pan & Goten say while staring at each other.

THE END OF THE COVANAX SAGA! (Thanks so much for reading this far, I'm so sorry it took so long to complete this saga of the story, and yes there will be more. So keep a look out, this story was super stressful, but I want to make more of it. There will be an epilogue for this saga, and again THANKS!)

\- Please Review -


	16. Epilogue

COVANAX SAGA EPILOGUE

Off they went to Capsule Corp, Goten was the most happy about today, he'd gotten all dressed up, and did his hair, all for one reason, to ask Trunks Briefs out.

Although he thought he hid it well, the truth was it was obvious to Pan & Uub. "We're here." Said the 12 year old boy known as Uub.

"Sweet!" Goes the 8 year old girl named Pan. They all gently land, and go inside.

CAPSULE CORP, SAT 2:37PM

"Name of reservation?" Asks the desk lady, as they walk in. "Umm, Son Goten." "Reason for visiting?" "Uhhh, to hang out." Goes Pan. "To see Trunks Briefs." Uub says, doing this properly. "I'm assuming, this is not for business." "Yeah were family friends." Says the Goten.

"Fine, go through." So allows the desk lady. They go through the area, Goten picking up a lollipop, and head upstairs.

Goten knocks on the door to see. "Vegeta!?" They were all very confused. "I can open the door to my own home can't I?" "Yes you can, but it's unexpected, you have to admit that." Goten goes.

"Just come in or leave." Vegeta says in a passive aggressive tone. They did, Pan went to hang out with Bra, and Uub went to look after her. But Goten went to Trunks room.

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

Goten opened his lollipop & put the wrapper in his pocket. Then the door opens. "Hi, Trunks." Goten says happily. "Hi, Goten." Trunks blinked in surprise. 'What is he wearing?' "You wanted to talk about something Goten?" Trunks asks.

"Yeah but we'll have to close your door." "Okay, sure.". They went into his room, and closed the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Trunks was playing naive with Goten but it wouldn't last long. "Trunks." "Yes Goten?" "W-Will" "Will I what?" "Will you go out with me?".

"I had a feeling, that's where you were going." Trunks said. "You know, what my dad would think!" Trunks got emotional.

"Who cares, what your dad thinks. Just try it with me, please." "You know what, you're right. Let's try!".

OUTSIDE TRUNKS ROOM

"Yep, he just asked him out." Pan said triumphantly. "We did a good job as matchmakers." Bra says triumphantly. "I have no idea what you two are on about." Uub says in extreme confusion.

"And that makes you adorable." Pan says, and then lands a peck on Uubs cheek, making him blush. And as always, Bra snapped a photo, and shared it to the cloud.

EPILOGUE END!


	17. 14

\- Please Review -

{Hey, YellDressUp here! This is SAGA TWO chapter ONE! So it will be labeled as S2CHAPTER 1, it will continue as this, hope you enjoy.}

-S2CHAPTER 1 THE FUTURE -

"THEY WHAT?!" Says the saiyan prince Vegeta. "Yeah daddy they're dating, we heard them through Trunks door." Says the young and not so ignorant Bra.

"Vegeta, calm down!" Bulma says, quietly, calmly, and with a lot of emotion behind her voice. "Yeah, , it's not that big of a deal." Uub says, a little shaken.

"Ohh, and how is it not a problem, village boy?" Vegeta says, it's clear that he does not understand, how weird he's acting.

After saying that, he marches down the hallway, to Trunks room. Of course, Bulma chases after Vegeta, but can't catch up.

Vegeta reaches the room, and then promptly kicks open the door to find, Trunks pinned by Goten on the floor. Trunks blushed, out of embarrassment but. "Uhhh, hi ." Says Goten "What are you doing on my SON!?" "I tripped him, offered my help, and he pulled me down."

Vegeta knew he wasn't lying, because Goten was like Kakarot. "Then get off of him!" Vegeta was not so silently freaking out.

Goten did so, carefully, and then patted down his overalls to clean them. Trunks then gets up, and sit's on his bed.

"Now is there anything you wanna tell me?" Vegeta asks. Goten looks at Trunks, and Trunks shifts from any eye contact.

"Ummm, No not at all." Says the nervous Trunks. "Truuunkks!" Goten says in frustration with his new boyfriend.

"Yes, Truuunkks, what are you hiding!" Vegeta says. "Dad?" "Yes, son?" "Can, I?" "Yes, son?" "Me and Goten are, dating." "You hid that horribly." "Yeah."

Vegeta sees Bulma sprinting to try and catch up. He looks back at his nervous son, and to Goten.

He walks in the room, up to Goten staring him right in the eye, making Goten nervous. "If, you break his heart, I will break you. I may have some adapting to do on earth, but this I'm sure about."

"Don't worry , I will make this work." "Good, you were always the best of your family." Vegeta walked out of the room, calmly, surprising Bulma who heard no yelling about pride and tradition.

"Vegeta, what did you do?" Bulma asked. "I told Goten not to break Trunks heart, I think I got through, they've got human pride." He walked off, leaving Bulma confused.

A DIFFERENT AREA OF SPACE & TIME

"Cool, not only did we kill the kid, we took that guys arm with him." Says an Android.

"Y-You, killed him!" Says a familiar voice. "Yeah, metal arm, and did you get a haircut?" "Yeah and what's with the purple jacket."

"This is the end of you!" Says the familiar voice again. "Okay, but this is like 13th time you said that."

"You, know what they say." Says an unfamiliar raspy light voice. "Who said that?" "What is that thing?!"

\- Please Review -


	18. 15

\- Please Review -

"13 is an unlucky, NUMBER!" said in unfamiliar, light, raspy, and cold voice.

-S2CHAPTER 2 THE SECOND DREAM -

"AGHHHHH, AGHHHHHH!"

Trunks heard a loud scream & felt quite a lot of movement right next to him. He pulls himself up to see, Goten grasping his chest, wriving around & screaming.

'What the?' Trunks thought, the screaming gets louder and Trunks decides to take action.

Trunks shakes Goten, "Goten, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Trunks softly screams.

Goten wakes, "Wha-, What?" Goten wakes up confused. "Trunks, what time is it? Why are you on me?" Goten asks.

"You were screaming, and moving a lot. What were dreaming about?" Trunks asks. "Ohh." Goten sits up, Trunks sits right beside him.

"I, was dreaming about, 18 & 17." "Go on." "And my Brother." "What, you freak out over math problems?" Trunks was attempting to make a joke, but he saw Goten mold expression, turn into contemplation & fear.

"You know, about my brother old hair cut?" Goten asks. "You mean his old, pixie cut?" "Yeah he had that haircut, and a purple capsule corp jacket."

"A jacket? That sounds familiar." Trunks states. "Really, hmmmm."

"What, else?" "A blue monster, emitting cold air from his body." Goten states.

"That, sounds weird. What else?" Trunks asks. "18 & 17, were insulting Gohan. Saying he had a metal arm." Goten says.

"We'll, tell my mom tomorrow. Okay?" Trunks asks. "Okay." Goten responds, in response Trunks gives Goten a peck on the cheek. "Get, to sleep. B-, Babe." Trunks says, with a smirk, and lays back down.

Goten puts his hand on his cheek, and pulls a big happy grin, and lays down.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"Wake up uncle Goten! Future uncle Trunks!" Goten opens his eyes to Pan in his face with a bed tray with food on it.

He feels Trunks get up, and does so too and scoots back so Trunks can see.

After scooting back he looks up to see Uub carrying two trays, and Bra with two smaller ones.

"Uhh, hi." Trunks says. "Sorry for the intrusion guys!" Uub says in an extremely apologetic way.

"It's fine." Trunks responds, and laughs. "Is this mine Pan?" Goten asks. "No, this is for future uncle Trunks!" Pan responds.

Trunks hearing that ameaditley blushes, "Pan, what did you just call me?" "Future uncle Trunks." Pan responds and hands it to Goten, who then hands it to Trunks.

"This is yours Goten." Uub says handing Goten a tray. "Thanks." Goten responds.

They all sit and eat their breakfast in peace. "So, what was that screaming last night?" Bra asks.

"Screaming?" Pan asks. "You didn't hear screaming?" Bra asks. "I, I didn't hear screaming!" Uub says as a nervous mess. "You're such a bad liar Uub." Pan says.

"Guys, the screaming was Goten." Trunks says causing, Uub to get more nervous, and cover Bra's ears.

But it caused Pan to laugh. "N-NOT LIKE THAT! TRUNKS WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" Goten trying to save his dignity.

At this point, Uub uncovers Bra's ears. "Then why were you screaming uncle Goten?" Pan says and is officially evil.

"I, had the worst nightmare in my entire life." Goten responds. "That loud of screams don't come from nightmares Goten." Uub states.

"Yeah, uncle Goten." says Pan. Goten got serious like he did last night.

"I, felt my heart, stop." "WHAT!" Everyone goes. "Goten, why didn't you tell me that?!" Trunks was surprised, why didn't this information come sooner.

"I, didn't tell you?" Goten asks. "Yes!" Trunks responds. "I!" Goten goes wide eyed.

"Uncle Goten, what's wrong?" Pan asks, and everyone gets worried. "Someone's coming!" Goten got up ran to the bathroom, and puts on his clothes.

Trunks follows him in & gets dressed as well. They all hear loud jets. Trunks runs out of the bathroom, followed by Goten. They go out to Trunks balcony.

To see.

The time machine, and Goten gets the feeling to jump off the balcony, and he does.

"Why, would Trunks be back?" Bulma asks a rhetorical question.

The ship lands, and it's jets turn off. And it's lid opens. "I, don't think that's Trunks." Goten says.

Someone stands up. "Is, that the guy from Goten's dream!" Trunks says. Uub looks at Trunks, and then at the figure.

"I, thought you came from the future?" Uub was confused. Pan looked at the figure. "That's not, Trunks. That's." Pan jumps off the balcony, and flies to the figure.

"What, the!?" The figure says in confusion. Pan stops when she gets close. "Daddy?"

The figure looks confused, and jumps down. Pan follows.

"Bulma, it's you." "Who, are these people?" The figure asks.

"Who? Are you? Gohan?" Bulma asks. "Ohh, uhh, yeah. Did I forget to mention?" The figure says.

"I, knew it!" Goten shouts excited.

\- Please Review -


	19. 16

\- Please Review -

S2CHAPTER 3 THE REASON

There was already supposed to be a party at capsule corp, but the intrigue of Future Gohan was high.

To the point of most people coming early. Such as, Tien & Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Chi Chi & Goku, and of course Videl Buu & Gohan.

Of course when you appear from the future, like most would, FGohan got questions.

He was stuck answering mundane questions, until one question came at him.

"Why, are you here?" Goten asked killing the mood of this so called "Party".

"You're, my younger brother righ-" FGohan couldn't even finish before, "Don't dodge my question, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Goten got more serious.

"Goten why don't you calm down." Bra says. "I can't! Not until I get answers." Goten was being harsh, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Honey, calm down." Chi Chi is desperately trying to keep her son from causing a seen, but to no avail.

"Mom I can't, for all we know he brought more danger to us." Goten responded.

"Why, wait until now to ask that?" Piccolo, states, confusing Goten more, of all people Piccolo would be the one to understand, right? Apparently not.

"How, come I saw you in my dream? How come a saw in ice demon, in that exact same dream? How come I could feel your pain? How come I knew you were coming, before you phased into are existence?"

"Goten, I think you should calm down sweetie." Chi Chi says. "NO!" Goten shouts turning super saiyan, knocking down Chi Chi in the process.

Thankfully Videl catches her. "Are you okay Chi Chi?" Videl asks. "Yes Videl." Chi Chi responds.

They all look at Goten as if he's crazy. He powers down. "You all think I'm crazy? Look at what he's done to me, in, three, two, one!"

Right as he says one, Krillin Marron & 18 walk in through the door.

Everyone looks at Krillin & his family, in surprise. "W-What?" Krillin goes.

At this point FGohan sees 18. "Again I will demonstrate, in three, two, ONE!" Right as Goten says one, FGohan flies towards 18.

"Get back Krillin, she's an Android!" FGohan states. "Yeah I know, but she's not dangerous." Krillin says expecting to see FGohan, not quite like this though.

"How do you now that?" FGohan asks. 18 points, FGohan looks. "Can you please put down my mother?" The 15 year old Marron asks.

He does so, looking back at 18. "So, how come you have a metal arm?" Goten asks. FGohan looks at him & so does everyone else.

"Metal arm? What do you mean metal arm?" Asks present Gohan. "His left arm, it's metal." Goten states & points to his normal looking arm.

"Goten that's skin." Trunks says. "It's not." Goten says. "He's right." Says 18.

"Fine you want answers, I'll give them to you." FGohan says & sits down.

"In my timeline, it was me Piccolo and Trunks. I would train him, so he could one day fight. One day he took off, and I made it just in time to help him, or so I thought." FGohan states.

"The androids ended up unleashing a giant explosion. Destroying him completely, and taking my left arm." FGohan continues.

"We gathered the dragon balls to bring him back, but they were cracked & purple. What appeared wasn't Shenron." FGohan says.

"He was, older looking, smoking a cigar, his scales black, and his eyes red." FGohan continues longer.

"We asked him to bring Trunks back. He said he didn't grant wishes. He disappeared into seven lights." FGohan states.

"A week later, I left to fight the androids. So bulma game me a metal arm." FGohan keeps going.

"We start are battle as normal, but something quickly appears. An icy blue man with dragon wings came, and killed both 17 & 18." FGohan continues his statements.

"He said his name was, Eis Sheron. I ran to Bulma who had finished her time machine. I told her everything, she told me to get in her machine." FGohan says.

"Her machine must've be broken, because it sent me here, instead of when Frieza showed up on earth." FGohan stops.

"Well, the supreme kai of time isn't going to like that, one bit." Said Lord Beerus, appearing from no where.

FGohan quickly stood up and looked at the deity, and his angel. "Who is that?" FGohan asks. "I would watch what you say if I your you." Whis says.

"I am Lord Beerus, God of Destruction." Beerus says. "But, your just a cat." FGohan says.

"What did you just say to me!?" Beerus was getting angry. Bulma taps on FGohan's shoulder.

"I wouldn't!" She gave him warning. "Are we just gonna ignore, the fact he just said, Supreme Kai of Ti-" Yamcha couldn't finish.

"Whis?" "Yes, my lord?" "What knowledge of cracked, purple, dragon balls are there?" Lord Beerus was curious, and he wanted to save his precious pudding.

"The dragon balls in other timelines, ended up expelling dark carupted energy, due to over use." Whis states.

"But if over use is the problem, why haven't our dragon balls, gotten carupted?" Bulma asks whis.

"Because your dragon balls have had a reset." Beerus says. "What do you mean reset?" Gohan asks.

"When Kami & Piccolo fused, your dragon balls were put out of commission. When dende brought them back, their negative energy was released." Whis states.

"They still remembered the marks you left on them, but the negative energy they stored, released." Whis corrected himself.

Beerus looked out the window, at the time machine. "Looks like you need more fuel. But that's it! After that, go back to your timeline. And leave time travel to those, with the job of it." Beerus states.

"Fine." FGohan responds. "I'll get you your fuel." Bulma says. "I, don't want any of you to help him." Beerus says.

"Just get his fuel, and send him back." Beerus says. "And Goten, come to us any time." Beerus says.

"Let's go Whis." Beerus says. "Yes, my lord." Whis responds, and takes Beerus, in a beam of light.

AN HOUR LATER

"Ughhhhhhh, what is this?" Bulma was not happy right now. "What's wrong?" FGohan asks. "This version of me used a different energy source." Bulma was not happy with, 'New' future her.

"How long do you think it will take?" FGohan asks. "Two weeks minimum." Bulma responds. "What?" FGohan reacted.

"You know while you wait, you could spend time with everyone, and not just train." Bulma says.

"I guess you're right." FGohan says.

TRUNKS ROOM

"So, how do we help?" Trunks says, paceing around the room. "You heard Beerus, we don't." Goten said surprising everyone in the room.

"What do you mean, we don't?" Pan asks, madly. "Pan, we just can't interfere." Goten responded. "Him just being here gives me a headache." Goten continues.

"I, know I might be acting rude. But you saw what him being here is doing to me, you saw him deny everything until he couldn't anymore." Goten says.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Marron asks. "Right you weren't here earlier Marron." Trunks says.

"Uncle Goten had a heart attack last night." Pan says. "I, had the worst nightmare of my life. I felt the pain, to such a realistic degree." Goten continues.

"He felt, the future Gohan before he even appeared." Trunks says. "Oh I'm so sorry, Goten." Marron says.

"No use dwelling on it." Goten says. Goten looks down at his hands, they shake, they've never done this before, shaking without a reason.

'You know what you could've been.'

Goten blinks and the world goes black. Everyone in the room, turn into white lines, with red eyes.

'You know you're crazy.' A familiar, regal sounding deep voice is creeping into his mind.

Goten, looks down, he sees an empty hole where his heart is.

'You could have been so many things, you decided instead of a strong warrior, you would rather be the useless cheerleader.'

Goten blinks, and everything is back to normal. 'No use dwelling on the past Goten.' Goten tells himself.

He looks at his friends, and spots Uub looking at Marron, Uub looks down.

'That's, adorable.' Goten was trying to keep his mind off of bad thoughts.

He gets up, and to the door. "Where, are you going Goten?" Trunks asks. "To get fresh air." Goten responds, hiding his sad smile.

CAPSULE CORP BACKYARD

Goten went outside, for "Fresh Air." but he just starts to train next to, the time machine.

He sits down after he's done. 'What is happening to me?' He asks himself.

"Got room for one more?" Goten looks up and sees Trunks. "Ohh, yeah sure." Goten scoots over for his boyfriend to sit down.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asks. "Yeah, things are just tough right now." "You look tired Goten." "I am. Hehehe."

"You should, pry lay down." Trunks says. "Where? On the cement?" Goten asks jokingly.

"Y-You could, lay in my lap, maybe?" Trunks asks, or request, or something.

Goten looks at Trunks & smiles. "I think I'll take that offer." Goten says, and lays in Trunks lap.

He gently closes his eyes. Trunks starts to play with Goten's long hair. But Goten doesn't care.

His breathing slows. He can feel the breeze on his face. And he can hear a door opening.

Goten opens his eyes, and lifts himself up, to see. "Ohh, hi." FGohan says.

'Look at him, mocking you with every second.' A deep voice says, in Goten's mind.

Goten decides not to listen, and he lays his head down. Until he hears the door open again.

He opens his eyes, and sees Pan. With an orange bandana, around her neck.

He looks up Trunks. "I think we should move inside." Goten says. "Yeah." Trunks responds.

They get up & walk inside. They to the living room couch, and snuggle. Goten drifts off to sleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Hey, lovebirds, get up." Goten opened his eyes, and saw Pan. "Hi, Pan. What do you want?" Goten asks.

"I thought I mention, you turned orange." Pan states. "Ohh, umm." Goten powers down.

He sits up & stretches. Waking Trunks.

"So, did you guys see the way Uub looked at Marron?" Pan asks. "Yeah." Goten responds.

"Well me & Bra, think it's time to play matchmaking again." Pan says. "We're, not going to help you, make them kiss forcefully." Trunks says.

"Come on, please! Look how well it turned out for you." Pan says. "I'm in, I need to get my mind off things, for awhile." Goten responds.

"Ughhhh, fine, what's the plan?" Trunks asks. "So, glad you asked, future uncle Trunks." Pan says.

\- Please Review -


	20. 17

\- Please Review -

S2CHAPTER 4 LET'S DO SOMETHING

"So next week will be the day, we show you the plan." Pan states. "So you woke us up, for nothing!" Trunks just wanted to cuddle, with his boyfriend.

"Look, I just wanted to know if you would be interested. No need to get fussy, future uncle Trunks." Pan retorted, and walked off.

"So, are you, feeling better, cutie?" Trunks flirted. Goten smiled, "I, think I need to do something." Goten says.

Trunks sat up, and wrapped his arms around Goten. But Goten looks down.

He began to shake again. 'Why is he shaking?' Trunks thought. Goten blinked, but nothing.

Goten stopped shaking. "Let's go outside then." Trunks says. "But he's out there." Goten replies.

"We can go on a walk, in the park." Trunks suggests. "Okay, just let me take a shower." Goten agreed.

30 MINUTES LATER

Trunks got ready for the, he puts on a scarf, a jacket, some gloves, and boots.

He sat on his bed, until out of the bathroom came Goten. Wearing an adorable outfit.

A white jacket with a pink wave pattern at the top, a pink scarf with white horizontal lines on it, white leggings, black knee high socks with a plad pattern on top, and pink and white shoes.

But most importantly, his hair is tipped white. "Woah!" Trunks was surprised. "Like what you see?" Goten was sarcastic, calling back to a moment from months ago.

"Hehe, let's just go." Trunks says.

THE PARK

Trunks & Goten had been walking around for awhile, so they decided to sit down on the bench, and enjoy the falling snow.

Goten leaned in closer to Trunks. They had got a few looks, but mostly because people recognized Trunks.

As someone was walking by, Goten blinked, and the black void, returned.

The people stopped, of course they were back to being pure white scribbles, with big wide grins.

Goten heard laughing. He looked up, and the people faided, Trunks faided, the bench, Goten was standing.

'This could have been so much better, than what you are now!' The deep voice showed Goten a ring, with visions of Goten in it.

Him with a pompadour, on a call with some girl. Him being controlled, by some parasite.

His own priorities, weren't straight. Him as an academic, like his brother.

Even his body being controlled by that kaioshin, Zamasu.

And then finally, him not existing at all. A rapid succession of information. Being told not existing is better, than your current life.

All of that got to Goten. He began to cry silently. 'Why won't you leave me alone? Where did you come fro-' Goten thought.

Goten then blinked, then he opened his eyes. He was back, he looked up, Trunks was back.

Trunks looked down. "W-Why are crying!" Trunks asks. Goten's hair turned orange & curly. But it quickly turned gold & spikey.

Goten up & started to walk to Capsule Corp. Trunks followed him there.

CAPSULE CORPORATION

Goten opens the door loudly, surprising everyone in the living room.

He stormed out the back door. Surprising Goku & Vegeta, but most importantly FGohan.

"YOU BROUGHT SOMETHING TO US!" Goten yells at FGohan, swiftly kicking FGohan in the head.

"What are you doing!?" Trunks asks. "Yeah what was that for?!" FGohan asks.

"Dammit, don't you see! He brought a one of the Shenrons, TO US!" Goten states.

"So you found me out, huh!" Everyone heard deep voice. Suddenly, a large horned figure appears in the shadows.

The figure walks out of the shadows, it's a Minotaur!

"My name is, Rorry Shenron!" Says the, The FUCKING MINOTAUR!

"Just great!" Trunks & Goten say in frustration together.

\- Please Review -


End file.
